Holy Water
by softnsensual457
Summary: Olivia Benson comes into work one day, beaten and bloody, leaving everyone puzzled. Odafin Tutuola, however, comes to her rescue when she nearly goes over the edge.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Holy Water

Author: viol8dbyalizzard

Pairing: Elliot/Olivia

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Olivia's comes into work one day, bloody and beaten, and questions start to rise. Munch comes to her rescue, however, when she nearly goes off the deep end.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, y'all. Holy Water is Big and Rich's. Dr. Marsh is just a name I made up.

Feedback: OF COURSE!

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I use to watch her wear it well_

_Everything would shine_

_wherever she would go_

_But looking at her_

_now you'd never tell_

_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head_

_I can only imagine what she's feeling_

_When she's praying_

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed_

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

_She wants someone to call her angel_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_She's looking through the faces_

_The unfamiliar places_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries_

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

_She just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hands_

_Of someone who understands_

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_And she says take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me like holy water_

_Holy water_

"Stabler! Where's your partner!" Cragen yelled from his office.

"Not sure, Cap! She'll probably be here soon! Traffic!" Elliot replied.

"Well, she better get her ass here quick if-" he was cut off, though, as a sob was heard from the front of the bullpen. Everyone turned to look at Olivia Benson as she stumbled in and looked at Elliot, quietly whispering his name.

"El." Fin, John, and Elliot all ran over to her just before she passed out, Elliot catching her before she hit the ground. They stared at her as they took in her appearance. Her blouse, which had once been a pretty coral, was soaked in blood and ripped to shreds, as was most of her bra, leaving parts of her stomach and breasts exposed, her blue jeans were also in tatters, her face and arms and legs were covered in blood and bruises, and blood matted her hair down. Her breath came in rapid gasps and they could hear her wheezing.

John, wanting to protect Olivia's modesty, took off his jacket and placed it over her, making sure it covered her torso. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone had hurt the woman he considered a little sister and they would pay. He would make sure of that.

"CAP! GET OUT HERE!" Fin yelled and Cragen came running out of his office.

"What the hell. . .Never mind. Somebody call a bus! Now!"

"Ten steps ahead o' ya, Cap," Munch said as he called for one on his cell. Three minutes later, Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen were all standing by as they watched their favorite person be loaded into an ambulance with a mask over her mouth.

"Anybody riding with her?" one of the doctor's asked and Elliot nodded, climbing into the back and sitting next to his love.

"We'll see you at the hospital, El," Cragen said, but Elliot didn't even acknowledge him. He just stared at Olivia and held her hand tightly. "Munch, go with him."

"Yes, Sir." John quickly climbed in next to Elliot before the doors shut and they drove off. He looked at the man next to him and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"She'll be okay, El. She always is," he said and wrapped an arm around Elliot's shoulders, surprised, but allowing it, when the man leaned into him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I don't know this time, John. I really don't," Elliot replied quietly and John rubbed his arm.

"She will. She has to be."

Over the next few days, the four men took turns watching over Olivia at the hospital. She had been there for three days and still hadn't woken up. The doctors said she had fallen into a coma, but none of them gave up. Each day, they would talk to her and hold her hand, urging her to wake up from her deep rest, but nothing worked. The fourth day was John's day to stay and he sat next to her, quietly rambling on about everything.

"We need you to wake up, Liv. Especially Elliot. He really needs you. He's such a mess now. You would be horrified at his appearance. That man would barely leave your side the other day. Stubborn bastard. That's what love is all about, though, I guess," John said, not really expecting a response. When he got nothing, he sat back in the chair and sighed, still holding tightly to Olivia's hand, as he thought about when the doctor told them she had fallen into the coma.

"Gentlemen, a word if you will," Dr. Marsh said with a sad look on his face. Fin, Cragen, Munch, and Elliot all followed him into the nurse's lounge and frowned as e shut the shut the door.

"What is it, Dr.? Will she be all right?" Cragen spoke up for the rest of them. He was like their father and took charge quite easily.

"You all should probably sit down for this." He waited for them to do as they were told and continued. "Ms. Benson, I'm afraid, has fallen into a coma. The trauma from all this has caused her to recede into her mind and will take a lot to get her back. I'm very sorry, gentlemen."

Elliot felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. His Liv, in a coma? It couldn't be! They were supposed to get married! She couldn't leave him now! She just couldn't! He felt as if his heart was being squeezed tightly in a vice as his breathing got heavier. He could hear Cragen and Munch and Fin calling him, shaking him lightly and laying their hands on his back, but just barely. His blood was rushing in his ears and he saw red. He would kill whoever put his love in this position.

"I'll leave you all to take all of this in. Take all the time you need in here," the doctor said before leaving. Once he was gone, Elliot unleashed his rage. He stood up and started ranting and raving.

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT!" he shouted and looked for something to throw. Finding nothing, he finally resorted to slamming his fist into the wall.

"Elliot, stop! This isn't going to help Olivia! Calm down!" Cragen shouted and motioned for Munch and Fin to help grab him.

He felt pain shooting up his arm and heard the fragile bones of his hand shatter, but he welcomed the pain. Elliot felt the three men that he thought of as his family restraining him and, finally spent, fell as his knees gave out. They caught him, though, and dragged him to the couch. His breath came in loud gasps and he felt dizzy. Cragen sat down next to him and looked at him sadly. Elliot stare at him in a daze as he spoke.

"Elliot, just relax. Getting upset never helped anyone and it won't now. Olivia will pull through this and we're going to help her, okay?" Cragen told him softly and laid a hand on his shoulder, gently massaging it. The floodgates finally came down and tears poured down Elliot's cheeks as deep, harsh sobs wracked his body. He fell into his captain's arms and buried his face in his shoulder, clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly in his uninjured hand while cradling the broken one to his chest.

Cragen, not wanting Munch and Fin to see Elliot like this, motioned for them to go check on Olivia. They nodded and rubbed Elliot's back as they walked out. The older man kept his arms wrapped tightly around the young man, who now seemed like a little boy to him, and placed a hand on his head, gently stroking his hair and rocking him from side to side. Normally he wasn't one to do this, but he knew Elliot needed him now.

"Shh, it's okay, El. She'll be all right. Don't worry. I know she will." It was about thirty minutes until Elliot finally stopped crying and fell asleep against Cragen, though he would never admit to this.

"It took us hours to get him to leave. Cap finally just dragged him out to his car and drove him home. You've got quite a man there, Liv. Whoop him up good," John said. He just sat there in silence for a while, until his felt the slightly chilled hand in his squeeze and he sat up in the chair quickly, leaning over and running his other hand through Olivia's now clean hair. "Liv? Olivia? Can you hear me? Squeeze once if you can." He got a squeeze. "Oh, thank God. Come on, Liv. Open your eyes for me, beautiful. You can do it."

Though it was a struggle, she managed to open her eyes and smiled weakly at him. John sighed in relief and smiled back. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, stroking it lightly before gently running a hand down her cheek.

"Welcome back, Beautiful. We've all been worried about you," John told her.

"Sor-" Olivia tried, but started coughing. John frowned and reached for the cup of ice chips on the bedside table. He got one on the spoon and lifted it to her mouth. She took it gratefully and sucked on it. "Thanks."

"No problem, Sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap on a rat." John laughed hysterically at this.

"New one, huh?"

"Yup." She opened her mouth for another ice chip and he gave her one.

"Well, Ms. Benson, you're awake! Let me just check you over and I'll see when you can leave," the nurse said and she quickly checked all her vitals and all the machines. She gave the report to the doctor and came back quickly. "Good news! You can leave tomorrow if you wish. We just want to keep you here over night to see how you do."

"Excuse me, could you call Captain Cragen at the Special Victims Unit and tell him that she's awake?" Munch asked.

"Of course. Congratulations, Ms. Benson!" she said and hurried to call him. John turned back to Olivia and leaned over to kiss the top of her head and embrace her gently and tears fell from his eyes.

"Glad you're back, Beautiful," he whispered.

All of this happened about two weeks ago. Elliot went into another fit of rage when they found out that she'd been raped. When Olivia remembered all of what happened, she avoided everyone at all costs. She never came down from the Crib, as she was afraid to go home to where she was abducted, and they had to resort to having Alex bring food up to her and take her to the bathroom to help her bathe, use the toilet, and all the other hygienic matters she had to attend to. One night, though, Munch heard Olivia crying out and ran up to the crib to see her thrashing around and trying to fight off some unknown demon in her dreams. He ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her from moving so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Olivia! Wake up! It's just a dream! It's not real! Wake up, Sweetie!" Munch exclaimed and, when that didn't work, brought her up to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, completely restraining her. Her eyes flew open and she screamed at being restrained, struggling even more. "Liv, stop. It's me. John. I won't hurt you."

He pulled away just enough to be able to look into her eyes. He nearly gasped at the pain and fear he saw, but kept it together for Olivia.

"Olivia, calm down. I won't ever hurt you. Ever. Stop. It's okay. Shh," John told her gently and sighed in relief when realization came into her eyes.

"John?" she rasped.

"I'm here," he replied.

"Oh, John, it as so horrible! I saw him. . ."

"What, Beautiful? What did you see?"

"I saw him raping me! Over and over again! He wouldn't stop! I said 'no', John! I SAID NO!" Olivia cried into his chest and sobbed as she was rocked back and forth.

"Shh, I know, I know. It's okay now. You're safe. He can't touch you again. We'll protect you." They stayed this way for Lord-knows-how-long and John made to turn around and lean against the wall so he could hold her and they could sleep, but Olivia thought he was getting up and clutched him tighter.

"Don't leave me, please," she whimpered. Tears welled up in her eyes again and John ran his hand through her hair soothingly.

"Shh, I'm not leaving. I'm right here, Beautiful. I'm just gonna turn us around to get more comfortable." He leaned against the wall and smiled as Olivia laid her head on his chest and curled up next to him like a child. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, but she didn't close her eyes. John saw the fear in them and decided to say something.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"The dreams."

"Oh, Honey, you don't have to be scared of them. They aren't real. Just tell yourself that. I'll be right here to wake you up if you have any, okay?" Olivia stared into his eyes as if searching to see if he was telling the truth and finally smiled and nodded.

"Okay. 'Night, John."

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

1?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The next morning, Elliot came into the Crib to find John sitting up in the bed, holding Olivia as she slept. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. John's head shot up and he smiled innocently.

"It's not what it looks like. I swear," he said quietly. "She had a nightmare last night and didn't want me to leave."

When Elliot heard this, he frowned and John carefully let go of Olivia. She whimpered in her sleep and he reached down to stroke her hair. Her eyes immediately flew open and she shot up, gasping. John quickly stood up so Elliot could take his place next to her and the younger man sat in front of her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. She jerked out of his arms, however, and scrambled to the head of the bed, curling up in a fetal position and rocking back and forth while muttering to herself quietly. Elliot looked up to John for help, but the man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Go get Fin," he decided and John nodded, doing so. He came back in five minutes with a worried look on his face. Elliot stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't know what to do. I touched her shoulder and she freaked out. I mean, I knew this would probably happen, but...you know?"

"Yeah. Maybe I can do something about it." Fin walked over to Olivia and knelt down next to the bed.

"Olivia, do you think you can talk to me for a while?" he asked and Olivia looked up from her arms. She sighed in relief and nodded. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." Fin moved up to the bed and smiled at her.

"Is this okay?" She nodded. "Okay, so why are you so afraid of Elliot?"

"...I..." The man reached out and grabbed her hand when she looked up at Elliot in fear. The look of hurt in his eyes nearly killed her, but she couldn't help it. John escorted him out and then came back in by himself.

"What, Liv? You what?" Tears filled the woman's eyes and her chin started trembling. When she opened her mouth to respond, all that came out was a sob and she leaned towards Fin, burying her face in his chest. "What is it, Baby Girl? What did that bastard do to you?"

"H-He put El-liot's picture in front of m-me when he was..." Olivia started, but more sobs escaped her. Fin sighed and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay, Baby Girl. It's okay. We're all here now. But you know Elliot would never hurt you. He loves you too much." She started to calm down as she nodded and relaxed while Fin ran his fingers through her hair.

"You want me to call him back in here? You think you're ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes. I need to do this." They pulled away and he took her face in his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"You're doing great, Baby Girl." She smiled at the pet-name he had for her and tried to stay calm when John returned with Elliot.

He walked slowly to her and sat where Fin was. He held a hand out and smiled. She returned it and took his hand, gasping at the rush of feelings in her body. When she looked into his eyes and saw all the love there, she threw herself into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Elliot! I was just so scared! I-I-I..."

"Shh, calm down. Take a deep breath. You have nothing to be sorry for. I was moving too quickly for you. I'm sorry." Olivia sat crying in his arms for a while longer until she pulled back and Elliot wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Now, let's get you back to sleep, okay? We can talk more when you wake up."

"Okay. I love you, El."

"Love you, too, Sweetheart." He gently pushed her down onto the mattress and pulled the covers up to her chin. Elliot then leaned over and kissed her lips. "Get some rest, Baby."

They smiled at one another and Olivia's eyes slipped shut.

Elliot stood up and the three men walked out the door. Elliot gave a big sigh and Munch patted him on the back.

"You did great in there, El. I don't know what she'd do without you," John told him and pulled him into an embrace. "Hurt her and die."

"I'll remember that." Munch stepped back as Fin went to hug Elliot.

"Old dude's right, man. You're really holding up great for her. And this is a promise, not a threat: if I hear you did ANYTHING to her, I'll rip your balls off and make ya eat 'em. Got it, Buddy?"

"Ooh, painful. And I'm not old!" Munch protested and they all laughed. "Anybody staying here with her tonight?"

"As much as I want to, I can't. I got the kids," Elliot said sadly.

"Sorry, man. No can do. I gotta visit my god-daughter tonight," Fin told him.

"All right. I'll stay. You all go on ahead," Munch informed and went back into the Crib while the other two left. He kicked off his shoes, got into the bunk next to Olivia's, and whispered a soft, "'Night, Liv," before shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

2? 


	3. Chapter 3

When Cragen walked into the Squad Room the next day, he was surprised to find Elliot and Fin practically asleep at their desks. He walked up behind Elliot and gently put his hands on his shoulders, chuckling as the man nearly fell out of his seat in shock.

"You awake there?" he joked and Elliot glared at him. "I'm just kidding. Where are Munch and Olivia?"

"Up in the Crib," Elliot said and began to nod off again. Fin started to lightly snore and Cragen shook his head. He went into his office, grabbed his whistle, stood in the middle of the room, and blew it. Loudly. The two men let out a cry and stood up quickly. Cragen just stared at them with a hard look that said, "Morons."

"You two. Follow me. Now," he ordered and marched up to the Crib. He opened the door, pulled back the sheets on two of the beds, and made them lay down. "If you two are anywhere but here or the bathroom, I'll have to order you to take vacation."

Fin and Elliot nodded sleepily and fell asleep instantly. Cragen smiled and turned to see Olivia sitting up in her bed. He sat in front of Olivia and smiled at her. She smiled back, even though it was very small, and took his hand in hers.

"Hey, Dad," she said quietly.

"How are you feeling? Like, and I quote, 'crap on a rat'?" Cragen asked. Olivia smiled and shrugged.

"Sore."

"That's to be expected. Do you want any Motrin or something?"

"Sure. Thanks." Cragen pulled a small bottle out of his jacket pocket and gave her two pills before grabbing her a bottle of water. She took the pills and sighed, leaning back against her pillows and wishing they took less than fifteen minutes to work. The older man reached forward to brush a strand of hair out of her face and sighed when she flinched.

"I'm sorry," Olivia whispered and Cragen frowned.

"For what, Sweetie?"

"For not being stronger. I'm a damn cop, for goodness sake! I deal with cases like this and didn't even learn enough to protect myself? It's pathetic!" she cried and turned over onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. Cragen carefully laid a hand on her back and moved it up and down in a soothing motion.

"Olivia Benson, I'll have you know that you are by far one of the bravest women I know, and that's saying something. I've known a lot of women, too. None of this was your fault. You know that, don't you?" Olivia shrugged again and looked down at her twiddling thumbs. Cragen slowly reached out and tipped her chin up, seeing the tears glittering in Olivia's eyes. "Oh, Livy, come here."

He opened his arms and she leaned into him, putting hers around his waist and sighing at the safe feeling that ran through her. This man was like her dad. Not her father. Her father was a rapist. Her dad was a kind, gentle man who could be quite scary at some times.

"I'm so scared," she whimpered and Cragen kissed her temple.

"I know you are, but he isn't coming near you again. We're all gonna protect you. Now, just lay back and get some more rest. If you want to be out in the field anytime soon, you'll wanna be strong, okay?" Cragen could see that Olivia was already drifting off to sleep, so he tucked her back in bed and just stared at her for a minute.

3?


	4. Chapter 4

"How is she?" he heard next to him and turned to see Munch leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"She's in a little pain, scared, tired, but hopefully it's nothing a little time won't help," Cragen answered. Munch nodded. "How are you?"

"Tired as hell."

"Why didn't you go home?"

"El had the kids and Fin had to go see his god-daughter."

"He has a god-daughter?"

"Yeah. You don't know her? She comes in all the time."

"Guess I'm in my office more than I thought."

"You really are. Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie and Dickie are in here everyday after school and work. They're always asking or you."

"Why don't you send 'em in?"

"We don't what you're doing. You could be in a meeting. You should come out more often and see them."

"I'll do that."

"In fact, Maureen should be here any minute now. She works nights at Lowes'."

"DAD!" they heard downstairs and laughed.

"Speak of the devil." Cragen heard her and Lizzie coming up the stairs and called, "Up here, girls!"

"Oh, hey, Uncle Don. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages," Maureen said quietly after seeing everyone asleep and kissed him on the cheek after hugging him. Lizzie did the same.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Exhausted. Hauling all those boxes around every night really gets to ya. Hey, Uncle John." She gave him a hug and a kiss, too, and Lizzie plopped herself down in Munch's lap when he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hiya, Uncle Munch!" Lizzie exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey there, Kiddo. What's up?" John answered and put an arm around her waist to keep her balanced on his knees.

"Nothing. Just school. It's really boring," she said and made a gagging sound.

"Any boyfriends?" he leered and she blushed.

"Maaaaaaaayybbbbbeeeee," she teased and stuck her tongue out.

"Aww, now that's just plain unfair!" Lizzie giggled and smiled cockily.

"Haha!"

She had decided to take the long route into the precinct that morning, going for a run always cleared her head. She rounded a corner, still lost in thought. She never saw them coming.

There were two of them, dressed in jeans and long gray hooded sweatshirts. She never saw their faces, but she felt every move they made.

They came from behind, one grabbing her upper body and dragging her behind a green garbage dumpster. No one seemed to notice, least of all care.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Olivia cried. She tried to fight the first one off of her, but he held a knife to her throat, pinning her arms above her head and sitting on them. His partner took out a second knife and made short work of her clothing, not caring or noticing her screams of agony as he cut through denim and flesh. Bright red blood dripped down her body. Jeans and a t-shirt were no match for knife. He ripped open her jeans and yanked down her panties. She kicked him in the groin and he stopped for a moment, absorbed in pain. His partner was quick to slap Olivia twice, leaving her with a bloody nose.

"Try that again and you'll be sorry, Hun," he growled into her ear and she could smell his foul breath.

"Don't call me Hun, you jack ass!" Olivia fought harder and was almost free when the second attacker over came his pain and resumed ripping off her underwear. She kept fighting, moving her hips back and forth, trying to squirm out of his reach. Her first attacker slapped her again.

"Stop squirmin', dammit!"

Olivia refused to comply, trying her hardest to escape her attackers, but the strength of the two of them combined was too much for her. The two managed to hold her down long enough for them to thrust into her once, twice, three times.

"AHH! STOP! PLEASE! NO!" she screamed in pain, but no one heard her.

When they had gotten what they wanted, they stood up, turned around and left a bloody, defeated detective Benson lying on the ground, praying that the past 15 minutes didn't actually happen.

This was written by the absolutely wonderful krishgp! This was Kris' first fic scene y'all!


End file.
